The present invention relates generally to efficiently keeping track of items associated with an owner.
People often own and carry multiple portable devices, such as laptop computers, smart phones, cellular phones, digital media devices, cameras, and computer memory devices. In addition, people typically also carry purses, wallets, and the like. Hence, it is generally difficult for a person to keep track of all of the items he possesses, as items may be misplaced as the person transits between different locations. As the use of portable devices increases, the number of portable devices that are stolen or otherwise misplaced is also increasing.
In some cases, misplacing a device may mostly be inconvenient. By way of example, misplacing a cellular phone may result in the inconvenience having to deactivate the lost cellular phone, and having to activate a replacement cellular phone. In other cases, misplacing a device may potentially be devastating. For instance, losing a laptop that holds significant amounts of confidential information may pose a serious security risk to the owner.